


The Sinner and the Saint

by acciosnapes



Category: JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, negan’s army
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Catholic, Catholicism, Confession, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, Domination, Fingering, Fluff, God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Religion, Religious Undertones, Sinner, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform, religious, saint - Freeform, schoolgirl, sin - Freeform, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: You spill everything to Pastor Negan during Confession, not leaving out any bit of your unholy thoughts.A/N: this is not yet edited, please mind grammar & spelling errors for the time being.





	The Sinner and the Saint

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” 

You were knealt in the confession booth, the small opening barry showing your face. But the Pastor didn’t know who you were, your voice- barely above a whisper- had been haunting him for months. Month after month you’d come to confession, confessing your unholy desires for a close family friend. Confessing your need for his hands, confessing the sinful thoughts that always plagued your mind. 

Little did he know, he was the center of these very thoughts. He was the man behind all your unholy desires. 

“Confess your sins to God, my child.” He murmured, and your eyes closed. His voice. Deep. Delicious. Raspy. How voice which washed over you like ocean waves everytime he muttered a simple sentence. 

“It has been one day since I’ve last sinned, father. They’re coming back to me, these unholy desires.” You murmured, full lips parting. Pastor Negan could barley see your face, but he saw your lips. He saw your lips everytime. Begging him to sin, begging him for a taste of his body. 

“I want to worship him like God, father. I don’t much believe in God, you know this.” Your voice was quiet, your words were barely audible. “And yet, to me, he is my creator. My reason for being. I stay up later now to think about him, I wake up tired, yet fulfilled. But I’m afraid I cannot truly be fulfilled until I have him.” 

“Oh, how I want him. So bad. Last night I spent hours in my room, all locked up and alone.” The pastor watched your lips moving, seeing nothing else but the tip of your dainty nose. “I touched myself. Nonstop, until i could barely even take the gentlest of gestures. Do you think that’s wrong, father? Do you think it’s a sin to give into unholy desires?”

“No, my child. It isn’t wrong.” He spoke gently, his syllables were borderline lustful, filling your ears with warmth unknown to you.

“Do you, father?”

“This isn’t about me. Continue confessing your sins to God, take them up with him. I shall give you the penance you deserve when you are done.”

“I think I’m done for now, Father. My only sin is lust.”

“And God shall forgive you. You are free to go, my child.”

You left the booth, sliding into a pew. Your sunday dress was white, pure agaisnt your skin, your sneakers contrasting agaisnt the floor. You were between your mother and father now, listening as Mass began. Father Negan walked into the stage, a bible in his hand as he began to speak softly. His voice. So soft, so angelic. Yet you knew it could sound different. You knew the raspy edges and the dark syllables he was capable of producing. You knew how dark he could be. You saw he was capable, you saw it in his hazel eyes.

Like every Sunday night dinner, he came over. Your father was close friends with him in high school, and they stayed that way. He wa son longer wearing the all black ensemble, instead he was in a pair of jeans, a white v-neck doing little to hide the tattoos he got as a teenager, the tattoos he wasn’t supposed to have.

A saint. That’s what he was. And you, a sinner. A sinner who wanted to sleep with the saint. The almighty God that you were destined to worship was sitting across from you at the table, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he watched you.

“Lovely message at mass.” You’re mother complimented, poking around her plate of roast and potatoes.

“Agreed.” Your father nodded.

Negan let a velvety chuckle escape him, nodding humbly. “Thank you.”

“God is good.” Your mother murmured, nodding.

A smirk stretched across your mouth and your eyes met Negans. “Indeed he is.” You whispered.

That’s when he knew.

The dirty thoughts invading his mind that came from the whisperer in his booth, the nights spent pleasuring himself as he imagined those lucious lips- all along, it had been you. The girl he had watched grow into a high schooler. The girl he had talked to boys about, the girl he had taught how to fish, the girl who he babysat when her parents went out of town for weekend vacations. He should have known it all along.

The last time he watched you, a few months ago when the confessions started, he always wondered why you went to bed so early. Why you cuddled up a title too close to him during movies.

And he gave in to you, in the simplest of ways.

He held you back.

He kissed your cheek, letting his lips linger.

A momentary distraction from the woman in the booth.

Yet, the woman in the booth had been you all along.

“I was thinking we could have a movie night, if you’re down for it Negan?” You dad grinned, gently nudging his side.

“Well I’m always down for a good movie.” His deep Southern accent tumbled through your chest, wave after wave washing over you.

“May I please be excused?” You managed to choke out, gently letting your fingers wander to the necklace that dangled around your neck. The necklace he had gotten you for your seventeenth birthday. The necklace you held on to while you fucked yourself agaisnt your own fingers, wishing they were his.

And as you walked up the stairs to your room, you fell against the bed and breathed out, Negan knowing exactly what you were doing.

“She didn’t seem well, I’m going to go check on her.” He stayed politely.

“Demons plague her.” Your mother spoke, her words tightening.

“Pardon?”

“Her demons.” She spoke again. “Unholy demons. She thinks we don’t know but-but lust takes her over. We found a journal. A journal full of things about someone close to her, she-she never stated a name. She goes to confession with you, and each time she stays in there for hours at a time.” Tears we’re flooding her eyes, and her husband reached over to grasp her hand tightly. “Please help her. Rid her of these unholy thoughts, father.”

“I’ll do my best to silence these thoughts.” And that he would definitely to.

Negan skipped two stairs at a time, easily at that, gently knocking on your door before sliding into the room. There you were, back arching as your own fingers rubbed against your throbbing clit, the folds of your entrance slick with your sinful thoughts.

“I knew I’d find you in here, child.” His voice was no longer the soft facade he wore at mass. Now it was dark, raspy- the way you always wished you could hear it.

“Why didn’t you come sooner, father? You knew it was me all along.”

“I had my ideas. But now that I see you here, spread out on the bed like some whore fuckin’ herself, I can’t help myself anymore. I need you.”

“Dirty words.” You hummed out, biting your lip as you sat up, bringing your fingers slick with your own wetness to your lips, slowly sucking on them.

“God will forgive me.”

“You really believe in God?” You asked softly, not patronizing. Just curiously.

Negan chuckled softly and stepped up, his fingers moving to the belt buckle of his jeans. “My dad made me go to Seminary training, found out I had been partying in college. Smokin’, drinkin’, fuckin’.” A drawl tugged his words, a drawl that only rolled off his tongue when he dropped his voice down, when he let husband son take over him. “I fucked girls. Any type of girl. Thick girls, skinny girls, white girls, black girls.” He chuckled, walking over to you as he let his belt drop, slowly sliding off his shirt.

When he climbed on top of you, you let your fingers drop from his mouth, but Negan grabbed your wrist, setting it agaisnt his smooth cheek gently. “But I’m sure I’m never gonna fuck a girl as sweet as you.”

“You can bet on it, father.” You breathed out as his lips gently pressed to your neck, his teeth scraping down your soft skin.

“Daddy.” He corrected you, a dark chuckle escaping. It slid down your neck, through your ears, it filled your core with a fire, it fueled a flame in your chest. You needed him. You needed him right now.

Negan’s fingers travelled down to your dress skirt, pushing it up. He licked his bottom lip when he saw the lace panties you wore, slowly sliding them down. A groan escaped him as he loved himself between your thigh, the tip of his index finger rolling over your folds.

“I haven’t had a pussy in so long.” He groaned, and you could tell he was losing his morals. He wasn’t losing himself. His eyes darkened, his lips parted, and his hold on your thigh tightened. Negan was preparing himself, he was going to ravish you. Negan was going to destroy your pussy, he was going to lose himself. This you knew, all by the look he gave you with his head between your thighs.

“The door, Negan. It’s unlocked.”

“And if they come in? I’ll make up a lie. Tell them I’m doing it for the greater good. Giving you a proper exorcism-to rid you of your demons. You know?” He chuckled, biting his lip. His finger continued to trace across your folds, gathering up the wetness that never seemed to stop.

“Then did me of my demons, father.” You teased, biting your lips as your eyes met his.

Negan leaned forward, his lips wrapping around your swollen clit, a moan escaping him as he finally tasted your sweetness. Your forbidden fruit. The desire he finally gave into.

“Daddy.” You murmured, lip catching between your teeth as you reached down, your fingers burying themselves in his hair.

Negan spent his time tasting you. His lips trailed from your pussy to your thighs, darkening the insides of them with love bites, with marks of his affections for you. He looked up at you and he pushed a finger inside of you, a groan escaping him.

“God your tight.”

“Mmm.”

Negan let his finger drift from your tightening entrance to your mouth, watching your lips wrap around his index finger, his eyes hooded as he pushed it further into your mouth. You both groaned in unison, your tiny hand wrapping around his wrist as you tasted yourself agaisnt him, sucking on his finger as he added in a second one.

His lips met your folds as he sucked on them, nibbling your clit gently as his tongue licked a straight line across your pussy, your core tightening at his actions.

“Take me, daddy.” You begged, pulling away to kiss the tips of his fingers, his head pulling away from your soaked cunt.

Negan hovered above you, his lips meeting yours. The kiss was deep, his lips molding perfectly into yours as your hands reached down to unzip his tightening jeans, his boxers being tugged off by your small fingers.

You wrapped your hand around his thick cock, your eyes meeting his as they slowly closed. You guided the tip of his length to your entrance, your hands cupping his face now. “Daddy.” You breathed out, your forehead resting against his. “Fuck me. Give me what I crave.” Your lips pressed agaisnt his as Negan pushed in, a loud moan filling his mouth as it pressed into yours.

“Take your penance, child.” He growled in your ear, his cock sliding all the way into you, stretching out your tight walls that surrounded him. “I’m gonna rid you of your fuckin’ demons.”

Both of you let out breathy snickers, Negan now pounding into you. “And your God will meet all your needs through his glory.” His words came out as a raspy growl, singing through your ears as he filled your body with his sin.

“Let me worship you.” You cried out, back arching as he placed a hand over your mouth, his cock twitching inside of you. “Fuck me harder, daddy. Make me your bitch.” You begged.

Negan let his head roll back, eyes shutting.

You felt his cock sliding in and out of you, filling your pussy up so good, so well. You reached down, letting your finger rub over your clit. “Cum inside of me, daddy. Give it to me.”

Negan exploded inside of you, painting your walls with his thick, white cum, watching as your pussy convulsed and tightened more around him, milking out his seed as you came around him. Your orgasm washed over you in troves, your body shaking as you held on to him. You bit his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming out. And when your highs finally ended, Negan rolled over beside you, his hand grabbing yours.

“May God give you Heaven’s dew and earth’s richness- an abundance of grain and new wine.” He breathed out, reaching towards you and did the Sign of the Cross.

“Thank you for the Penance, God.” You giggled sarcastically, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Come to confession next Sunday, I’ll give you more than some fuckin’ bullshit penance.”

Negan let his lips meet yours before he slid out of the bed, sliding on his jeans, throwing his shirt over his head.

“Hey, Negan?” You breathed out softly, looking up at him.

“I hope you know it isn't just lust I feel for you. I really do care for you.”

“I’ve known that for years, baby girl. You can’t hide anything from me.”

You smiled at the words, walking over to him. “I guess I have another confession.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at you. “I’ve wanted you for years. You’ve seriously fuckin’ tested my faith. And I’ve just now come to my conclusion, baby doll.”

“Which is?” You smirked, fingers running down his chest.

“You’re a fuckin’ goddess. The only heavenly being I want to worship. And I’ll worship this body of yours every fuckin’ god damn chance I get.”

You kissed his jawline, nodding slowly. “You’re the only demon I don’t want to get rid of.” You snickered, gently kissing the soft below his ear.

“I thought as damn much.”

While you walked down the stairs, he turned on his original attitude. “Now you are a new child in the eyes of our God, blessed be your new baptized self. May you be one with our Heavenly Father.” He stated, both of your parents looking at you.

“Thank you, Father. For all you’ve done to silence my inner turmoil. This penance I have received has washed me clean.”

You stood at the door as he fumbled for his keys, his eyebrow raising as your parents thanked him repeatedly.

“Anything for you, my child. Anything to help you get into our Heavenly home.” Negan gave you the sign of the cross once more, his hand brushing across his chest.

Neither of your parents noticed, though.

Both of them were complete oblivious to the darkness in your eyes, to the smirks tugging their way through your throats.

You watched him go, the flame still lot inside of you. The flame that would be tended to ever Sunday from then on forth.


End file.
